Et aprés?
by petitenarya
Summary: Et si tout changait que ce passeraitil aprés? Fic assez sombre mais qui finie bien, HarryHermione puis ?Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

_**Et après… ?**_

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Il y a dix ans aujourd'hui Harry, Ron et Hermione sortaient de Poudlard leurs ASPICs en poche et entraient à l'école de formation des aurors en même temps qu'ils entraient en guerre contre Voldemort. La Guerre, comme on l'appelle aujourd'hui à tué beaucoup de gens, des amis comme Ron, Neville, Lupin… et des ennemis, des mangemorts comme Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix Lestrange…

Depuis qu'elle est finie La Guerre a changé des destins, Harry est devenu un des aurors les plus redoutés et s'est marié avec Hermione qui a abandonné ses études d'auror pour un poste au ministère de la magie. Elle est aujourd'hui la directrice adjointe du département des recherches magiques, depuis quelques jours elle est enceinte mais elle ne le sait pas encore.

Depuis Dumbledore est devenu ministre de la magie et même s'il est toujours très attaché à Poudlard il a dû abandonner son poste de directeur, il a nommé Mrs McGonagal pour le remplacer. Elle-même a nommé Mr Rogue comme directeur adjoint afin montrer aux élèves que Gryffondors et Serpentards peuvent très bien s'entendre. Il y a même quelques personnes qui ne sont pas sans soupçonner une relation amoureuse entre la directrice et le directeur adjoint de Poudlard…

Depuis Draco Malefoy a combattu pendant La Guerre, mais aux côtés de Harry contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, de puis il est devenu professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard, et l'année dernière il a même été nommé directeur de la maison Serpentard.

Depuis les gens ont changés, et certains sont encore en train de changer…

Aujourd'hui est presque un jour comme les autres, presque parce que aujourd'hui cela fait cinq ans que La Guerre est finie, presque parce que aujourd'hui alors qu'il ne travaillait pas Harry est parti très tôt sous prétexte d'une mission imprévue, presque parce que Hermione ne se sent pas bien et se rend à Sainte Mangouste, presque parce que à Sainte Mangouste Hermione apprend qu'elle est enceinte…

C'est pour tout ça qu'aujourd'hui n'est qu'un jour presque normal, et c'est en ce jour presque normal que cette histoire commence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux : Il change

Harry et Hermione étaient mariés depuis bientôt sept ans et habitaient dans un quartier aisé du Londres sorcier. En se réveillant ce matin là, Hermione avait trouvé la place à côté d'elle vide et froide, Harry était encore partis et elle se retrouvait toute seule comme souvent. Elle se leva, s'habilla et prépara son petit déjeuner, mais à peine avait-elle sentit l'odeur des œufs frits qu'elle fut prise d'une violente nausée. Quand elle fut un peu mieux elle but un verre de jus d'orange et mangea un yaourt, qu'elle vomit juste après. Hermione se décida donc à consulter un médicomage à Sainte Mangouste, ne se sentant pas la force de transplaner elle fit appel au magicobus, heureusement qu'elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui !

Environ deux heures plus tard Hermione apprenait qu'elle était enceinte, il y a trois ans elle en aurait sauté de joie, mais aujourd'hui elle ne savait si elle devait chanter ou pleurer… Biens sur elle était heureuse d'attendre un enfant, le problème n'était pas là, le problème c'était Harry. Depuis un moment déjà Hermione remarquait que son mari changeait, au début c'était minime et elle n'avait rien remarqué, jusqu'au jour où Harry avait commencé à se renfermer sur lui-même. Il ne voulait plus sortir, même pour voir ses amis, il prenait de plus en plus de missions, dangereuses le plus souvent, il lui parlait de moins en moins et était de plus en plus souvent absent.

Hermione doutait que leur enfant soit heureux dans de telles conditions qui pouvaient s'arranger comme empirer… Et d'ailleurs c'était plus parti pour empirer qu'autre chose, depuis quelque temps Harry était absent même pour les rares jours de repos qu'il s'accordait et rentrait souvent très tard. Même sa façon de lui faire l'amour avait changée, avant c'était doux, tendre et passionné, maintenant c'en était presque violent et il fallait l'avouer de plus en plus rare. Alors oui Hermione ne savait comment réagir par rapport à ce petit bout qui grandissait en elle et ne savait pas non plus comment et quand l'annoncer à Harry. Et lui, comment réagirait-il ?

Une semaine plus tard Hermione n'avait toujours pas parlé à Harry du bébé qu'ils allaient avoir, tout en se motivant pour lui en parler le soir même elle préparait une lessive. Elle s'interrompit quand elle sentit un parfum de femme sur une chemise de Harry, parfum qui n'était pas le sien, puis en vérifiant les poches de ses pantalons elle trouva dans l'une d'elle un petit mot :

« Appelle-moi beau brun. Beverly »

Hermione se sentit défaillir, le mot était parfumé du même parfum qu'elle avait senti sur la chemise. Elle comprit d'un seul coup : Harry la trompait ! Alors elle s'effondra, se laissa glisser par terre et prostrée dans le petit espace entre la machine à laver et le mur elle pleura et pleura encore, pendant des heures.

Hermione était perdue, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry la trompait, ils s'aimaient pourtant, du moins elle l'aimait toujours et ce malgré ses changements, mais lui ? Plus assez toujours. Voyant qu'il ne tarderait plus à rentrer Hermione se reprit, mit la machine en route, jeta le mot de Beverly et prépara le diner, mais sans magie, cela l'aiderait à reprendre ses esprits.

Pour une fois Harry n'était pas rentré trop tard, comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait il s'asseyait dans le salon, il lisait la Gazette du Sorcier et Hermione lui amenait un verre et du Whisky pur feu en attendant que le repas soit prêt. Mais ce soir Harry but plus que de raison, ce que Hermione ne comprit que trop tard.

-C'est prêt mon chéri, appela-t-elle de la salle à manger.

A table ils parlèrent peu, et à peine avait-il finit son dessert que Harry retourna dans le salon. Hermione fit la vaisselle puis vint le retrouver.

-Pourquoi Harry ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi Beverly ? Pourquoi me trompes-tu ?

-C'est qui Beverly ? Demanda Harry d'une voix lasse.

-C'est celle dont je sens le parfum sur tes vêtements, celle qui te laisse des petits mots pour que tu l'appelle et celle qui t'éloigne un peu plus de moi chaque jour !

-Oh elle…

-Alors pourquoi Harry ? Dit Hermione en pleurant.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne sais pas ? Hurla Hermione. Tu ne sais pas ?

Harry se leva du fauteuil et s'approcha de Hermione qui était près des escaliers, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle vit que la bouteille de Whisky pur feu était presque vide alors qu'elle l'avait achetée la matin même.

Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle, Hermione recula mais se retrouva contre le mur.

-Ta gueule, dit Harry.

Et son poing partit, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Hermione tomba, sa tête heurtant la première marche de l'escalier. Sans faire plus attention à elle Harry monta se coucher.

Hermione resta un long moment à pleurer par terre, sans oser monter de peur que Harry ne la frappe encore, quand elle n'entendit plus de bruit elle monta dans la salle de bain, se soigna du mieux qu'elle put et se coucha dans la chambre d'amis.

Hermione dormit mal cette nuit là, elle avait mal partout et ne parvenait pas à trouver une position assez confortable pour s'endormir. A 6h30 ne supportant plus de rester couchée elle se leva et prépara le petit déjeuner de Harry qui allait bientôt se lever.

-Bonjour ma chérie, dit Harry la voix ensommeillée.

Hermione se figea, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle se tourna vers lui se forçant à sourire et dit :

-Bonjour mon chéri, assieds-toi c'est presque prêt.

Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa sa joue meurtrie.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? demanda-t-il l'air inquiet.

_Merlin il ne se souvient de rien !_

-Ce n'est rien, je suis tombée hier, mais tu étais déjà couché, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller pour ça.

-Comment as-tu fait ton compte ?

-J'ai trébuché dans l'escalier, j'avais encore la tête dans les étoiles.

-Hmm…

Harry s'installa à table, déjeuna en silence puis se prépara pour aller au ministère, une réunion, avant qu'il ne parte Hermione lui demanda :

-Je ne me sens pas très bien, tu veux bien passer au département des recherches prévenir que je ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui.

Harry sourit, embrassa sa femme et dit :

-Bien sur ma chérie, repose toi surtout.

Les jours qui suivirent furent calmes, Harry rentrait tôt et Hermione se décida à lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte.

Quand Harry rentra ce soir là il avait l'air d'assez bonne humeur, il était partit pour une mission importante qu'il avait réussie et il n'était pas rentré depuis deux jours pour cela. Hermione avait tout prévu, la musique, le repas, le moment où elle l'annoncerait… Harry remarqua tout de suite qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose et quand il la questionna elle sourit et lui dit :

-C'est une surprise mon chéri, retourne à table, j'amène le dessert.

Quand ils eurent finit le dessert elle l'entraina dans le salon, s'installa avec lui dans le canapé et prit ses mains pour les mettre sur son ventre.

-Je suis enceinte chéri, de bientôt un mois.

Harry mit quelque temps à réaliser puis dit :

-Oh…

Hermione déçue ravala ses larmes et alla faire la vaisselle, quand elle revint au salon Harry s'était endormit un verre de Whisky pur feu à la main. Elle le réveilla et ils montèrent se coucher.

Cette fois encore Hermione dormit peu et se leva tôt, elle prépara le déjeuner de Harry se prépara elle-même et partit pour le ministère alors que le brun dormait encore en lui laissant un petit mot , lui demandant d'étendre le linge et de commander quelque chose pour le repas du soir puisqu'il était de repos.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre trois : C'est de pire en pire

Quand Hermione rentra le soir elle trouva Harry dans le jardin, une bouteille vide près de lui. Quand il se rendit compte de sa présence il se leva rentra dans le salon et dit :

-Pour qui tu me prends, hein ?

-Je ne comprends pas chéri, répondit Hermione d'une voix inquiète.

Harry se tourna brusquement vers elle.

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Je rentre d'une mission crevante de deux jours, je suis en repos, en REPOS ! Et toi tu voudrais que j'étende ton linge et que je prépare le diner.

-Mais je le fait bien moi, et tous les jours, même quand je travaille et que je suis crevée ! Et je n'en suis pas morte pour autant, j'en fais même plus que ça que je travaille ou non !

-Ben voyons ! C'est moi le méchant mari et c'est toi la pauvre femme soumise !

-Je ne dis pas ça Harry, mais pour une fois que je te demande quelque chose tu pourrais le faire non ?

-Ferme te gueule ! Hurla Harry en poussant Hermione contre un mur.

Et cette fois encore il la frappa, au visage, dans le dos, aux jambes.

-Au moins Beverly et les autres me foutent la paix ! dit Harry en partant.

Hermione s'évanouit juste après et ne reprit connaissance que le lendemain matin, elle était seule dans la maison, Harry n'avait pas dû rentrer… Elle se leva, mangea un peu et prit un bain chaud pour se détendre un peu. Elle se maquilla de façon à cacher son œil au beurre noir et sa lèvre fendue, et malgré la chaleur elle mit un pantalon et un gilet sous sa robe de sorcière pour cacher ses autres marques.

-Par Merlin Hermione ! Cria Lavande en voyant arrivé sa supérieure au bureau. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Rien Lavande, juste une petite altercation avec un nostalgique de Voldemort en rentrant hier soir.

-Hmm… Bon vient là, je vais t'arranger ça un peu mieux.

Et le sujet fut clos mais les soupçons de Lavande n'en étaient pas moins encrés en elle.

En quittant du ministère ce soir là Hermione percuta quelqu'un.

-Excusez-moi, dit-elle en regardant toujours par terre, je ne regardais pas devant moi.

-Hermione Granger ?

Hermione leva la tête et ne put que reconnaître la personne qu'elle venait de bousculer.

-Draco Malefoy !

-Et oui, c'est bien moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Une petite commission pour Poudlard, et toi tu dois sortir du boulot…

Hermione acquiesça en hochant la tête.

-On va boire un verre ? demanda Draco.

-Pourquoi pas…

Ils s'installèrent à une petite table dans un coin tranquille de Chaudron Baveur et commandèrent tous les deux une bière au beurre. Après quelques futilités échangées Draco aborda le sujet qui l'inquiétait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? demanda-t-il en montrant les marques sur le visage de Hermione.

-Un nostalgique de Voldemort m'a agressée hier quand je rentrais chez moi, répondit-elle en regardant son verre.

-Et bien il ne t'as pas raté ! C'était qui ?

-Je ne le connaissais pas, il y en a tellement tu sais. Bon il se fait tard, il faut que je rentre ou Harry va s'inquiéter.

-Je te raccompagne.

Devant chez Harry et Hermione ils se donnèrent rendez-vous pour dans quelques jours plus tard et Draco partit, inquiet.

A peine était-elle rentrée que Harry fusa dans l'entrée pour la questionner.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais bordel ? hurla le brun.

-J'ai bu un verre avec un ami.

-Un ami hein ? Et depuis quand Malefoy est un ami ? Car c'était bien lui dehors non?

-C'était bien lui, et c'est un ami depuis le jour où il s'est battu avec nous contre Voldemort.

-NE PRONONCE PAS CE NOM !

Et Harry se jeta sur Hermione pour la frapper une fois de plus.

-Arrête ! Le Bébé ! Hurla Hermione alors que Harry allait la frapper au ventre.

Alors Harry partit et laissa Hermione seule à la maison.

Vraiment mal en point la femme se rendit à Sainte Mangouste pour se faire soigner, elle mentit encore une fois sur les causes de ses blessures et quand elle rentra elle trouva Harry endormi sur le canapé, des marques d'au moins trois rouges à lèvres différents sur le visage.

Elle ne se préoccupa même pas de lui et monta se reposer dans la chambre d'ami.

Et tous les soirs c'était la même chose maintenant, quand Hermione voyait Drago ils évitaient le sujet mais un jour le blond ne tint plus et posa la question fatidique :

-Ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

-Quelques temps déjà, répondit Hermione qui avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

-Et pourquoi tu restes encore avec lui ?

Hermione sourit amèrement et répondit :

-Je suis enceinte, je n'ai nulle part où aller et il est très influent. Si je pars je perds mon poste au ministère.

-Dumbledore ne le laisserais jamais faire ça, il n'a jamais eu peur de Voldemort, ce n'est pas pour avoir peur de Harry !

-N'en parles pas s'il te plait, il va se calmer.

-Et toi ne te voile pas la face ! Ça ne se calmera, et tu le sais. Il va continuer et ce serra de pire en pire. Comme mon père avec ma mère, jusqu'au jour où il te tuera.

-Il ne le fera jamais, il m'aime.

-Hmm, ça se voit…

-Bon je vais rentrer, dit Hermione pour clore le sujet.

-Je te raccompagne.

-Non, ça vaut mieux pour nous deux. On se voit dans une semaine d'accord ?

-D'accord. Fais attention à toi.

Et Draco resta là, la regardant partir seule et brisée de plus en plus Chaque jour, il était écœuré par l'attitude de Harry. Depuis la fin de la guerre beaucoup de monde avait changé, mais pas comme ça, pas comme Harry…

Comment pouvait-il donc s'en prendre à une femme, sa femme, et enceinte qui plus est ! Et elle qui croyait qu'il allait se calmer… Sa mère aussi l'avait cru, et elle en était morte.

Draco bouillait et voulait venger Hermione ou du moins la protéger, l'empêcher de souffrir encore plus. Elle ne méritait pas cela, elle avait déjà beaucoup trop souffert pendant La Guerre à cause de Voldemort. La Guerre lui avait pris son meilleur ami Ron Weasley, sa famille et beaucoup de gens qu'elle appréciait.

Et maintenant elle était en train de perdre Harry et risquait de perdre la vie. Et Draco ne pouvait rien faire ou cela serait pire, et ça il l'avait compris quand elle n'avait plus voulu qu'il la raccompagne. Quand Harry la voyait rentrer avec lui, cela devait être pire encore.

Draco était complètement perdu, il avait trouvé une amie en Hermione car il avait changé, mais il risquait de la perdre et ne savait quoi faire pour empêcher ça.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Ce n'est pas sa faute**_

Le mercredi qui suivit fut dur pour Draco, il avait envie de voir Hermione pour savoir comment elle allait et pouvoir la faire sourire un peu, mais en même temps il avait peur de l'état dans lequel elle arriverait, il doutait que Harry se soit calmé.

Comme tous les mercredis il s'installa à leur table et commanda deux bières au beurre, il était 15h50 Hermione ne tarderait plus, ils se retrouvaient toujours à la même table pour 16h00. A 16h00 pile Hermione s'installa devant lui, tout aussi marquée que d'habitude, et comme d'habitude Draco ne dit rien mais la jolie brune vit son regard et aborda le sujet d'elle-même :

-Je sais ce que tu penses, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute…dit-elle.

-Pardon ? Hoquetât Draco.

-C'est vrai Draco, ce n'est pas de sa faute surtout après tout ce qu'il a vécu. Il a perdu ses parents à un an, il a été élevé par des moldus horribles et cruels, il a été persécuté par Voldemort depuis son entrée à Poudlard, il a vécu la Guerre, il…

-Et tu étais à ses côtés depuis son entrée à Poudlard, toi aussi tu as vécu la Guerre, toi aussi tu as perdu ton meilleur ami, il est même mort dans tes bras, tu as perdu tes parents pendant cette foutue guerre, ton innocence aussi. Et c'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas le droit de te faire ça Hermione. Parce que, que tu l'admette ou non, il est en train de te voler ta vie, ton bonheur, et peut être même qu'il te voleras ton enfant !

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, ses lèvres tremblaient, Draco approcha sa main de la sienne et dit :

-Réagit Hermione, et vit un peu pour toi et pour ton enfant à naître au lieu de mourir pour Harry…

-Et toi laisse-moi mener ma vie comme je l'entends !

Sur ces mots Hermione se leva et partit en courant.

Le mercredi suivant Draco vint comme d'habitude à leur rendez-vous, mais Hermione ne vint pas, Draco se dit qu'elle devait avoir beaucoup de travail. Du moins voulait-il y croire…

Le mercredi d'après il revint aussi, et elle ne vint toujours pas, peut-être était-elle malade ?

Mais Hermione ne revint pas non plus les mercredis qui suivirent et Draco s'inquiéta. Il alla prendre de ses nouvelles à son bureau et Lavande lui apprit qu'elle était aussi bien que possible étant donné la situation. Elle aussi s'inquiétait pour Hermione et ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Harry, mais dès qu'elle faisait mine de vouloir en parler, la brune se braquait et s'enfermait dans le silence.

Draco était plus ou moins rassuré, au moins était-elle toujours en vie, mais pour combien de temps encore et dans quel état ?

Une autre semaine passa, toujours sans nouvelles de Hermione et Draco était sur les nerfs, ceux qui en pâtissaient étaient ses élèves, un jour qu'il donnait un cours aux premières années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard il vit un Gryffondor qui envoyait un mot à son camarade de devant.

-Toi ! dit Draco à l'élève en question. Ton nom ?

-Tom…Co…Connelly professeur, bredouilla le garçon.

Draco sourit.

-Bravo, tu m'as donné la solution à un problème qui me tracassait. 50 points pour Gryffondor. Le cours est terminé, à jeudi.

Quand tous les élèves furent sortis Draco prit une plume et un morceau de parchemin et écrivit une lettre pour Hermione.

Chère Hermione,

Tu ne vas pas me croire mais je viens de donner 50 points

aux Gryffondors. Si je te jure, parce qu'un des premières

années à envoyé un mot à l'élève devant lui, ça m'a donné

l'idée de t'écrire cette lettre. Tout d'abord je tiens à te demander

pardon, je n'aurais jamais dû m'énerver contre toi l'autre jour,

mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Et je continue à penser qu'il n'a pas

le droit de te faire tout ce mal. Donne-moi de tes nouvelles s'il

te plait, ou retrouves moi mercredi prochain comme on en avait

pris l'habitude avant.

Draco Malefoy.

Ensuite le blond se rendit à la volière et confia sa lettre à un hibou grand duc de l'école en espérant que Hermione le pardonnerait et qu'il pourrait bientôt la revoir.

Mais ce n'est pas Hermione qui réceptionna la lettre, elle travaillait ce jour là et ce fut Harry qui reçut le parchemin. Reconnaissant le cachet des Malefoy, le brun ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut la lettre.

-La garce ! Cracha-t-il.

Puis il se dirigea dans le salon, laissant tomber la lettre à terre il se servit un whisky pur feu, puis deux, puis trois, puis…

Quand la bouteille fut vide Harry poussa un cri de Rage et la lança contre un mur, elle atteignit la photo de son mariage avec Hermione, le cadre tomba et se brisa sinistre présage…. Comme prit de folie Harry renversa la table basse, les fauteuils en hurlant. Puis il passa à la cuisine, à la salle de bain, à la chambre d'enfant que Hermione avait commencée à décorer… En peu de temps toute la maison fut saccagée et Harry prit une chaise et s'installa juste derrière la porte d'entrée pour ne pas rater le retour de sa femme.

-Sale garce ! Murmurait-il inlassablement.

Hermione au Ministère, enfermée dans son bureau prenait un thé avec Lavande et était loin d'imaginer ce qui se passait chez elle au même moment.

-J'ai vu Draco il y a quelque jours, disait Lavande.

-Et ?

Lavande leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et il s'inquiétait de ne plus avoir de tes nouvelles depuis plusieurs semaines.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ? S'affola Hermione.

- Calme-toi, je lui ai dit que tu allais aussi bien que possible. Mais ce n'était pas à moi de le faire, tu devrais lui donner de tes nouvelles…

-Hors de question ! Il s'est permis de me juger et j'ai horreur de ça. Chasse le naturel il revient au galop ! En plus i ne sait même pas de quoi il parle.

-Oh si il le sait. Même si tu me mens Hermione, je sais très bien que Harry te bat, et de plus en plus apparemment. Et Draco aussi le sait, il sait aussi ce que tu risques à ne rien faire en bonne femme soumise au grand héros de la Guerre.

-Arrête Lavande…

-Alors là non ! Il sait de quoi il parle car il a été battu par son père depuis qu'il était enfant. Et il a aussi vu sa mère se faire battre, jusqu'au jour où son père a utilisé des moyens plus drastiques, comme le Doloris. Narcissa Malefoy est morte quelques jours plus tard des suites de ses blessures, et pas dans un combat entre des Mangemorts et l'Ordre du Phénix comme tout le monde le croit encore. C'est pour ça qu'il s'inquiète pour toi car il a appris à te connaître et à t'apprécier. Il ne veut pas te perdre, il ne veut pas que tu souffres, d'autant plus que tu attends un enfant Hermione.

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Cria la brune. Chaque jour j'ai peur pour mon bébé, mais je suis coincée, Harry est beaucoup trop influent. Si je pars je suis finie…

-Réagis Hermione, tu n'es pas seule, je suis là, Draco aussi et si tu lui en parles je suis sure que Dumbledore t'aidera aussi.

-Non pas Dumbledore, il serait trop déçu !

Lavande soupira.

-C'est comme tu veux, mais promets-moi de reprendre contact avec Draco. Il peut t'aider, et il le veut.

-Promis, dit Hermione les larmes aux yeux. Bon, il faut que je rentre, à demain.

-A demain, si jamais…n'hésite pas à me prévenir.

Hermione sourit puis partit.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 : Une fois de trop**_

Arrivée en bas de sa rue Hermione ralentit le pas, elle voulait encore profiter un peu de l'air léger qui agitait ses cheveux et qu'elle pouvait respirer dehors, avant de rentrer chez elle et de vivre dans la peur et la douleur. Devant la porte de la maison elle prit une profonde inspiration, caressa son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir, mit une main tremblante sur la poignée, la baissa, poussa la porte.

Et devant elle, elle trouva Harry, assis sur une chaise, les yeux brillants, le regard fou, le visage écorché, murmurant des mots qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Autour de lui, des bris de verre, de bois le salon était ravagé, la cuisine aussi. Un peu plus loin elle vit la porte de la chambre d'enfant ouverte et défoncé. Le petit berceau de bois doré, le bois d'un arbre à fée, offert par les fées de la Forêt Interdite, était casser en plusieurs endroits, le papier peint à moitié posé avait été déchiré, les peluches neuves éventrées… Les larmes aux yeux Hermione allait reculer mais Harry lui attrapa le poignet et chuchota :

-Ferme la porte.

Elle obéit et se colla la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé mon amour ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait posée.

-Une lettre, une simple lettre, qui t'étais destinée d'ailleurs, elle venait de Malefoy.

Le cœur de Hermione fit un bon dans sa poitrine et accéléra quand elle vit le regard que Harry posait sur elle. Le regard d'un meurtrier, d'un fou, quand le brun se leva de la chaise et s'avança vers elle, Hermione comprit qu'elle ne vivrait peut-être plus longtemps. Mais elle ne céderait pas facilement, elle résisterait, pour elle, pour son bébé et si elle survivait elle partirait, pour ne plus jamais revenir.

-Tu n'es qu'une sale traînée ! Hurla Harry.

Et il se jeta sur elle, la martelant de coup sur tout le corps, elle ne bougeait pas, ne criait pas, elle se contentait de protéger son ventre du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Son visage était gonflé, ensanglanté, sa poitrine était écorchée, elle presque nue car Harry lui avait arraché ses vêtements, un de ses poignets formait un angle étrange. Hermione tremblait, prostrée au sol dans l'angle de la porte d'entrée et du mur.

Harry lui était debout devant elle, il cherchait quelque chose dans la poche de sa robe, après quelques instants il en sortit sa baguette magique qu'il pointa sur sa femme.

-Doloris ! Lança-t-il.

Hermione se tendit et trembla encore plus, le peu de maîtrise qu'elle gardait sur son corps elle l'utilisa à s'empêcher de crier ou même de gémir, elle ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Mais la douleur lui fit bientôt perdre tout contrôle et après quatre autres Doloris elle se mit à crier. Quelques minutes encore et Harry s'arrêta essoufflé, fatigué, il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Sale pute !

Puis il monta se coucher la laissant là.

Prenant sur elle, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la cave où elle entreposait ses potions, ce faisant elle vit la lettre de Draco par terre te la lut. Avec soulagement le brune vit que Harry n'avait pas saccagé la cave. Elle se dirigea vers une armoire, l'ouvrit et prit une fiole dans laquelle il y avait une potion orange vif, une potion de vitalité. Elle l'ouvrit et but la potion, après quelques instants elle se sentit moins faible, juste assez forte pour faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle transplana.

Draco corrigeait un paquet de copies dans son appartement quand il entendit un « plop » caractéristique et une voix faible :

-Dra…Draco… Aide-moi…

Il leva les yeux et ne vit personne, alors il se leva et en contournant son bureau il vit Hermione à terre, sans connaissance, gravement blessée.

Il ne réfléchit pas un instant, la prit doucement dans ses bras et transplana pour Sainte Mangouste où il la confia aux médicomages. En attendant des nouvelles de Hermione, le blond tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Après deux heures, Draco vit un médicomage qui se dirigeait vers lui.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il.

-On a pu soigner son poignet et panser ses plaies, elles guériront vite. Mais elle a perdu son enfant, nous n'avons eu d'autre choix que de retirer le fœtus de son utérus.

Draco se sentit mal, pauvre Hermione.

-Vous le lui avez dit ?

-Non, elle est encore trop choquée, on la laisse se reposer avant de le lui annoncer.

-Je le ferais, dit Draco. Je peux la voir ?

-Bien sur, elle a demandé à vous voir.

Le blond se dirigeait vers la chambre de Hermione quand le médicomage le retint.

-Qui lui a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il ?

-Harry Potter, lâcha Draco.

Le médicomage se figea, choqué, Draco n'en vit rien il avait continué son chemin pour aller retrouver Hermione.

Draco était à l'entrée de la chambre de la brune, elle avait le visage tournée vers le mur d'en face. Il frappa doucement à la porte qui était à la porte et elle tourna son visage vers lui. Il était gonflé et tuméfié, elle voulut lui sourire mais c'était plus une grimace qu'autre chose… Draco s'approcha d'elle, s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui prit la main.

-Tu m'as fait une belle peur tu sais… dit-il.

-Désolée, mais quand il s'est enfin calmé tu es la première personne à qui j'ai pensé. Et c'est surtout parce que j'ai trouvé ta lettre en allant chercher une potion de vitalité.

Draco se figea, la lettre elle ne l'avait pas reçue mais trouvée, après que Harry se soit acharné sur elle. Il avait dû lire la lettre et c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait mise dans cet état. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées Hermione lui dit :

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il la lirait avant que je rentre.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter pourtant ! Mon père faisait pareil… Le blond avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Calme-toi, de toute façon ce serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre…

Elle approcha sa main de son visage et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur sa peau et elle se surprit à en apprécier la douceur. Lui quand il sentit la main de Hermione sur son visage il fut pris d'un frisson et ferma les yeux, il aimait ce contact. Il prit la main de la brune dans la sienne et la baisa doucement.

-Il faut prévenir Dumbledore, dit-il.

-Je sais…

-Je reviens dans deux minutes, promis.

-Merci.

En effet deux minutes plus tard Draco était de retour avec Dumbledore, à peine avait-il expliqué la situation que le nouveau ministre avait quitté sa réunion pour suivre le blond à Sainte Mangouste. Alors Hermione raconta à son ancien professeur ce qui s'était passé depuis deux mois et les évènements de la soirée. Draco au fur et à mesure qu'il écoutait avait des envies de meurtre qui naissaient au fond de lui…

-Bien, dit le ministre. Je vais aller le voir demain pour avoir des explications, bien sur il est hors de question que tu rentres chez toi Hermione…

-Elle peut venir chez moi, le coupa Draco.

Dumbledore sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé.

-C'est effectivement ce que j'avais prévu de proposer. Cela te convient-il Hermione?

-Tout à fait monsieur.

-Bien, alors dès que les médicomages te permettront de sortir tu iras chez Draco. Je te laisse te reposer et viendrais te voir demain.

Draco resta avec Hermione, ils ne parlaient pas, il lui tenait juste la main et elle savait qu'il était là. Quand elle se fut endormie Draco relâcha doucement sa main et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne il entendit Hermione qui disait la voix pleine de larmes :

-Je sais que j'ai perdu mon bébé, et elle éclata en sanglots.

La blond fit demi-tour s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer.

Après un long moment elle dit :

-J'aurais dû t'écouter, au moins j'aurais encore mon enfant.

-Chut, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, mais ce n'était pas un de ces silences lourds et gênants, c'était simplement le silence.

-Reste avec moi s'il te plait, dit Hermione.

Et il resta là, la tenant dans ses bras, respirant son parfum, ma berçant, l'écoutant respirer quand elle dormait.


End file.
